THIS invention relates to a toothbrush accessory or enclosure.
It is usual for a toothbrush to be kept and re-used for many months. Because the toothbrush is used to clean the mouth area and because it is often wet or damp, it is an ideal environment for bacterial growth and a toothbrush typically contains large amounts of bacteria and other disease-causing micro-organisms. Also, toothbrushes are often also left open and exposed to the atmosphere and thus to bacteria and other disease-causing micro-organisms present in the atmosphere.
Conventional rinsing of a toothbrush in water is not sufficient to clean the toothbrush properly and bacteria and other disease-causing micro-organisms may grow and accumulate on and in the brush portion of the toothbrush. The bacteria and micro-organisms are then transmitted from there to the mouth of a user each time the brush is used.